


A little water can kill somebody

by RisingSm0ke



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hana is a part of the junk gang now as far as Rat and Hog are concerned, Platonic Relationships, The junkers are afraid of water and Hana wants to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7425415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisingSm0ke/pseuds/RisingSm0ke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junkrat and Roadhog always hole themselves up in the basement workshop when it storms and Hana is determined to change their view on rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little water can kill somebody

Rainy days were a special kind of quiet at the Overwatch base, and they were quiet because a certain bomber hated the rain and went into hiding every time the skies broke. It took most of the team a considerable amount of time to realize why rainy days were so quiet, and why Junkrat held such a fierce loathing for them.

It wasn't until Zenyatta made the comment about his place of origin did it really click. The Outback wasteland where Junkrat grew up was hostile and desolate at the best of times, but it is known that water made things worse. You needed it so survive, or course, but that's if you didn't die of contamination and radiation poisoning in the process. There are also reports of lethal acid rain that the area experienced, where even a drop of rain burned your skin and being caught in a downpour was a literal death sentence.

After that revelation, it became easier to understand why the junker holed himself up in the basement workshop on rainy days, refused to take a bath, or interact with water in general really. Even Roadhog was wary of water, though less so than his charge, and avoided the rain by staying safely inside.

So when the team woke one by one to the rare sound of raindrops pelting the surface of the Overwatch headquarters, they breathed a sigh of relief. Today would be a bomb free day, a break from the typical noise and chaos that Junkrat brought with him wherever he went, and a chance to relax. Stormy days were down days by unspoken agreement and everyone (except the junkers of course) took the chance to relax and enjoy the peace.

Mcree and Mercy ate lunch at the small dinning table next to the kitchen, pushed so it rested directly beside a window and next to the sliding patio door. The gray skies dumped an unrelenting torrent of water onto the earth and puddles of water formed geometric shapes as they clung to the divots in the patio concrete. They hadn't seen or heard Junkrat all day, Roadhog had made an appearance in the kitchen earlier in the morning to grab some food, casting an unreadable look out the glass door at the weather, before he once again disappeared into the basement, arms laden with different snacks.

Hana woke up late and shuffled into the kitchen half asleep, making her way to the coffee machine on autopilot and giving the two adults a grunt in hello. Mcree responded with a sound of acknowledgment, only sparing the pajama-clad teen a glance before going back to his food, while Mercy offered a much more verbal greeting.

“Hello Hana, you certainly slept in today,” The doctor said conversationally, checking a clock that hung on a wall nearby- reading the time as 12:37pm. Hana mumbled an unintelligible response, picking up her freshly poured mug of coffee and making her way over to the table, plopping down in the last remaining seat. She took a few sips, eyes staring blankly out the window, and for a few moments the three sat in companionable silence.

The peace was broken when Hana made an urgent _mph!_ sound, hastily gulping down her mouthful of coffee and slamming the mug onto the table, “It's raining!” She cried like she just realized the fact, suddenly looking wide awake, “It's _raining!_ ” She yelled again, shooting up from her chair and dashing down the hall without explanation or putting away her mug.

Jesse and Angela blinked, stunned for a moment by Hana's outburst before giving each other a shrug and resuming their relaxing quiet time. The cowboy got up from his chair stiffly, rolling the shoulder of his mechanical arm before plucking all the dishes from the table and taking them over to the sink for rinsing. Mercy gave a hum of thanks as her empty plate was taken from her, engrossed in the book she'd been waiting to read.

Not fifteen minutes later the two were interrupted again, this time by the completely unexpected sound of a familiar uneven gait. The steps were hesitant and interspersed with soft whispers that neither Mcree nor Mercy could quiet make out from their place near the kitchen. They watched curiously as Hana emerged from the hallway, her small hand laced with Junkrat's as she gently tugged him into the room, much to the junker's obvious disdain.

“C'mon Jamie, I promise it's okay,” She was saying, giving the taller man a reassuring smile that he failed to see. Junkrat frowned at her words, his brow set low in uncertainty and eyes refusing to look at anything other than his feet. “I'll go first,” Hana said with certainty, giving Junkrat another tug to keep him moving.

At that, the bomber looked up in alarm, “No!” he practically shouted in panic, stopping dead in the middle of the room to stare at Hana with eyes wide in fear instead of their usual wild excitement. “Ya can't go outside, what if it hurts,” He whimpered, yanking Hana back a couple steps and almost backing into Roadhog who had followed them out of the hall. Hana huffed, her face scrunched in a determined pout, glancing between the rainy weather outside and the man clinging to her arm.

“It won't hurt because this isn't Australia. There's no radiation.” Mercy and Mcree held their breath, gripped by uncertainty as they watched the scene play out in front of them, it was common knowledge that you didn't mention the junkers' home. Neither of them liked to talk or hear about it, and if it was brought up they got noticeably quieter, their moods shifting into something deadly and an overwhelming dread was left hanging in the air when they inevitably stalked from the room.

Yet Hana's mention of Australia only seemed to make Junkrat more anxious instead of angry, his teeth worried at his lower lip and the fingers of his metal hand jittered with nervous energy. Roadhog didn't react, if anything Hana's words made him bolder, and after a contemplative pause he gave his employer a gentle shove in the back to get him moving again.

The motion startled Junkrat, his amber gaze snapping back to his bodyguard, the two seeming to have a silent conversation before the shorter junker looked back to Hana in resignation. “A'right,” He said in the meekest voice Mercy or Mcree had ever heard, “We trust ya Little Diva.”

With a smile, she lead the two junkers to the glass door, casting one last glance at them before sliding it open and stepping out onto the patio. Junkrat and Roadhog stood in the open doorway, both seemingly frozen with their attention rapt on Hana as she took confident steps out into the rain. When the first drops hit the exposed skin of her arms, Junkrat visibly winced and Roadhog's hand reflexively went to the hook on his belt, large hand clenched on the handle, but neither moved to stop her.

The two ignored teammates were reminded since the first time they met him, that Junkrat was only twenty-five- the second youngest member of Overwatch, second only to the teenager currently standing in the rain. With the feral grin and manically wide eyes absent and replaced but a much more tame and child like timidness, both Mcree and Mercy felt guilt swelling in their chests. The whole team enjoyed the rain because Junkrat and Roadhog did not, they never really thought about just how much affect the weather had on the two.

“See?” Hana chirped, closing her eyes and tipping her head back to let the raindrops fall on her face, “Safe.” When she received no answer, the brunette opened her eyes again to see the two men still inside. She took fast steps towards the door, grabbing Junkrat by the wrists and hauling him out the door. The lanky man let out a frightened squawk, nervous despite Hana's reassurances, as he stumbled forward and into the rain, his peg leg sliding a bit on the slippery concrete. Roadhog was quick to follow, his instincts driving him out into the elements after his employer, only to pause once he reached Junkrat's side, his mask upturned to eye the sky silently.

“It doesn't hurt,” Junkrat said blankly, tentatively holding a hand out to catch the rain, “It doesn't hurt?” He repeated, bewildered gaze locking onto Hana. He pushed her soggy bangs out of her face to better examine her skin, gently tilting her head up so he could see her better through squinted eyes. Hana rolled her eyes with an amused huff but allowed the examination, lifting up a delicate hand and wiggling her fingers. Junkrat caught the motion and imitated it, letting Hana step away in favor of looking over his own skin curiously.

“Roadie! It doesn't hurt!” He repeated a third time, a bright smile growing quickly on his face. He bounced like an excited toddler as he turned to face his bodyguard, latching onto one of Roadhog's muscled arms and poking at his skin as well, a giggle building in his chest when the larger junker's skin was also found to be unharmed.

“Hana!” He crowed, startling her with both the use of her name and the volume of his voice, whipping around and scooping the teenager up in a hug that had her arms pinned to her sides, “You were right! This is fuckin' fantastic!” He cried staring excitedly up at the dark clouds. Hana laughed despite her awkward position, letting her chin rest on Junkrat's shoulder with a satisfied smile.

“Been a long time,” Roadhog said quietly, almost like he was speaking to himself as he continued to watch the sky, water pooling in the creases of his mask and beading on the dark lenses. He looked to Hana, gently prying Junkrat's arms away from her so she could stand once more, and knelt on one knee to be eye level with her. “Thank you,” He said, a massive hand resting lightly on her shoulder. Hana broke into a watery grin, giving his hand a pat with her much smaller one.

“Sure thing Hog,” She replied over the sound of Junkrat's cackles as he stomped in puddles and lifted his hands to the sky, having completely disregarded his earlier fear as he stuck his tongue out to catch raindrops. Hana felt a strange sense of pride watching the two junkers enjoy the rain in their own ways, Roadhog cupped his hands and let it collect in the folds of his skin while his companion practically ran circles around him in joy- even going so far as to scramble up onto Roadhog's shoulders, content to sit there in relative calm as if being closer to the leaking clouds would make the whole experience better.

She slipped back inside after a few minutes, shivering and drenched to the bone, but happy. Just before Hana could slide the door closed behind her, she caught the sound Junkrat's voice, his tone clam and smooth in wonder, and her heart swelled a little at his words.

_“I've never felt the rain before.”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love the headcanon that Junkrat has hydrophobia. This by no means cures that, but he's more willing to take showers (baths still scare him a little) now! He absolutely will not go near larger bodies of water though, not even kid pools are deemed safe (He can't swim and his phobia makes his fear of drowning worse)


End file.
